


Run Baby Run

by HarryUpAndLetMalikYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Character Death, Drug Use, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryUpAndLetMalikYou/pseuds/HarryUpAndLetMalikYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When running away from his abusive boyfriend, Louis meets Harry also running away from a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Baby Run

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for creative writing. Also working on a chaptered Larry but god knows when that might be put up..

The first drop of snow went unfelt, landing on, and then sliding off of his leather jacket. However, the second drop was cold and wet targeted directly at his cheek.  
Louis wasn't running through the forest for fun. He wasn't running in the snow flurries because he liked the chilly wind that hit his bare face and hands. And, he certainly wasn't running at sundown because it was the quietest time of day. He was running to get away from James.  
James, the man who put the sunshine back into his life the day he asked Louis out. The one who made sure Louis was safe by letting him live at his home when his parents told him he had to choose between them or him. The one who showered Louis with contradictory compliments such as, “Baby, you know that I’m the only person in the world who could love you unconditionally.” The one Louis cooked for, and made sure the house was spotless for, and still loved him even when he’d made a minor mistake. James was the guy who had the mesmerizing blue eyes, the messy, tousled black hair, and the fists made of steel. He was the type of guy who’d throw his fists when he got angry and curse while he beat the blood out of anyone.  
James was the man that Louis had been too afraid to leave for two years because he had no where else to go.  
Darkness had begun to creep its way through the trees. As Louis ran, he was thankful that the weather alleviated the pain that pooled up to his eye where it had turned purple only an hour ago. Trees rattled, appearing all too similar although Louis knew where he was headed.  
This forest was his second home. Whenever James needed to cool off, which happened way too frequently, the eighteen year old would wander around aimlessly past trees and bushes; if he’d really needed to clear his mind, he’d go jogging along the dirt path.  
Tonight, he knew exactly where to seek shelter. James had stormed into the kitchen after work expecting his dinner ready. When he saw Louis still cooking, the vein in his forehead filled with blood and pulsed until it’d have exploded. Louis ignored James’ lashing until he punched him. Normally, Louis would have apologized and continued cooking, but not tonight. He used all of the force in his 5’9 frame to push passed James and run.  
Despite tonight’s temporary shelter being further out in the forest, Louis wove his way around the consistent scenery until he finally came to the small wooden cabin. The dilapidated steps creaked as he made his way towards the front door. The door and windows looked like they had been shredded and glued back, before being thrown together and added to the splintering wood. The outside paint had been long washed away, probably due to the awful London weather.  
The snow was picking up, so without delay Louis pulled open the door letting the still, dusty air hit him. The temperature inside was just about the same as the outside; nevertheless inside he was safe from the snow. The floor creaked when stepping into the living room over the dust covered floor. Louis sighed knowing he was now safe. Nothing could hurt him in here; except of course starvation, dehydration, and hypothermia.  
Louis shrugged off his sodden jacket hanging it over the back of a recliner. The chair had seen better days, sporting springs that popped out of the back and patches of missing fabric that was a sad teal. He then ruffled his wet fringe, flipping it so it would to get the annoying strands that were sticking to his forehead off of his face. As soon as his fingers brushed the hair out of his eyes, he winced remembering the look in James’ eye as he brought his fist to Louis’ face. It was like he was an MMA fighter who didn't care about whomever he hurt. How could the one man, who he thought he loved, cause him so much pain?  
Tonight the cabin felt different. A strange sense of abundance lingered through the air. Louis began prowling around the cabin. The place was small and open, meaning that he would've seen someone by now yet, he still felt as uneasy as a detective at a crime scene. The living room connected to the kitchen on one side and led to a bedroom with a bathroom on the other side.  
The kitchen was still and quiet relieving a bit of his worry. When Louis entered the bedroom, it was by far darker than the living room and kitchen, being that the single window in the room was evenly boarded which denied any lights entrance. He cautiously stepped in seeing every shadow that danced across the room. Louis’ breath hitched as he noticed the light illuminating a shaking lump that was hidden under the covers on the queen sized bed that took up most of the room.  
His mind began to race with confusion, and a hint of curiosity. The thoughts that piled upon each other mainly consisted of who is this person, what are they doing here, and more importantly; are they dangerous?  
Before Louis could rationalize his own thoughts, the violently shivering lump shot up running into the bathroom that was adjacent from the bed. What Louis now knew to be another male, didn’t even notice him standing there, so he crept toward the bathroom.  
The guy was keeled over sobbing, as he vomited into the malfunctioning toilet. Soon after, he’d collapsed onto the floor pulling his knees to his chest and resting his forehead on them. His eyes were tightly shut as he sobbed. His body still trembled and Louis’ thoughts ruled out any threatening fear about him and were replaced with compassion.  
He made his way toward the boy, whose floppy curls hung over his knees and in his face and crouched down next to him, putting a tentative hand on his shoulder. Louis knew what it felt like to be sobbing into the floor with nobody to comfort you. He knew the shame of being watched and scrutinized while you’re lying curled up in pain, and would never wish that on anyone. So, Louis shushed him and rubbed his shoulder until his head shot up. He noticed him and attempted to wipe away any evidence of obvious tear tracks.  
“Oh my god, if you’re here to kill me, please do it already, please, just,” his voice broke off. Terror struck through his ever-green eyes with other mixed emotions floating within.  
“Shh, I’m not going to hurt you.”  
He sighed and fell into the embrace he was leading him into. Louis wrapped his smaller arms around the male’s larger frame as he cried into his chest. Becoming a motherly figure, Louis rubbed his back and cooed him with motivational phrases. Eventually, when the tears turned into silent sobs the unidentified boy lifted his head to stare at Louis who awkwardly smiled.  
“Who are you?” He frowned.  
“I was going to ask the same about you.” Louis said hoping the boy would notice him trying to smile and return it and maybe express his gratitude and assure Louis he was feeling better and wasn't a killer.  
“Why are you so nice to me?” He continued frowning.  
“Well, I found you throwing up then sobbing on the floor, it’s not like I’m going to kick you while you’re already down.” Louis winced at his own words, recalling the many times that that’s happened to him.  
Still in Louis’ arms, the floppy haired boy studied him; as did Louis to him. He was wearing a white, long sleeve mesh shirt and baggy gray sweat pants that had several dime sized holes. Several chest tattoos peaked out from behind the mesh cloth and he had on a dog tag on a silver chain. He had pretty green eyes behind the puffy redness, and messy, curly brown hair that hadn't appeared washed in a few days. His cheekbones were sharp and his dimples prominent, but his nose was soft and his lips formed a thick smile as his eyes roamed over Louis.  
“What happened to your eye?”  
“We aren’t talking about me right now.”  
“Right,” he sighed. They were opposite one another still sitting on the cold, browning tile of the bathroom floor. As creepy as it may seem, Louis was slightly flattered when this mysterious, yet attractive guy sent him a half smile while studying his features.  
Louis liked to pretend he was good looking; naturally curvy, at 5, 9” with a dainty figure. Although unruly at times, his hair was light brown with a natural feathery look to it. His bright blue eyes sparkled down at him, all of his features appeared softer, and a slight blush permanently dusted the tan skin on his cheeks. The mysterious male was staring back up at him kindly, which wasn’t something that happened during the two years Louis had been dating James. James only stared at him with distaste and a look that could scare a lion.  
“Would you like me to help you up?” Louis asked, urging the bigger boy off of him and rising to his feet.  
“No, I’m fine.” He snapped, wobbling as he pushed himself up. His knees cracked when he stood forcing him to bend down and rub the pain out of them. Finally standing, his body was still trembling as he walked which was slightly concerning, but Louis made his way into the living room where the moon light made it easier to see. He sat herself on the floor, not trusting the dustiness and old age of the couch, and the boy followed not questioning. The air filled with a strained silence.  
“So, I’m… um, I’m Louis.” His voice came out his and angelic  
“Harry.” He scoffed out confidently, which completely contrasted to the boy who was crying in his arms only moments ago.  
“Can I ask why you’re here?”  
“Five days.”  
“I asked you why? Not how long…” Louis was frowning, eyebrows furrowed.  
“Right sorry, I was staring at how plain this room is. Why are you here?” Harry began swirling his pointer finger in the carpet, tracing patterns and unnamed shapes. His eyes were trained on the ground, letting his hair cover them.  
“Are you purposely avoiding my question?” He looked up and stared at Louis with wide eyes. “Fine I’ll share first. I’m running away from my boyf- ex-boyfriend.”  
“Is he the reason your eye is black and blue?” Harry’s pressurizing stare forced Louis to look away. He coughed, hoping his voice wouldn’t betray his.  
“Yea” He sounded small, exactly what he didn’t want. Harry noticed and Louis tensed. The conversation stopped; as quickly as it started, it ended. Louis peered lamely around the room trying to keep his thoughts aloof while his mind only wanted to drift back to James.  
Maybe I should be getting back, James’ probably not angry anymore…  
“I ran away as well.” Harry’s abrupt answer to Louis’ previous question startled him. He was relieved he didn’t have to be the one to end their silence. And now that their meeting in this desolate forest had a similarity, Louis was intrigued to find out more about this tall, gangly, and unfortunately attractive teen. The questions Louis had been curious about when he first saw Harry, were now resurfacing. He raised his eyebrows, pressing the boy to continue.  
“Short story: I’m trying to escape the evils that have kidnapped me and held me in their clutches yet, are there for me when times get hard, but at the same time make things a lot harder. Long story: My parents have always pressured me into working higher than my potential. I applied for all of the scholarly schools; Harvard, Yale, Oxford, you name it. When I didn’t get into any of them my buddies got us some fake I.D’s and we sneaked into a club. That night I met a guy. He asked if I’d wanted to smoke with him. I thought it was only pot so I said what the heck. Next thing I know I’m addicted to rock. Now two years later I’m in an abandoned, run down cabin in a forest trying so desperately to kick the addiction. Let me tell you it’s harder than you think.”  
By the time Harry had finished his schpiel, he was laying on his back with his head resting in his cupped hands. His position had changed numerous times, starting with him cross-legged next to Louis. As he was talking about school he stood up and began pacing. What seemed like a short story actually took him about twenty minutes to tell. As he was pacing and talking, he’d pause between sentences to admire the cracks in the walls and or the dust on the ledge of the fire place, and he’d run his fingers over them before turning back to Louis and wildly gesturing while reciting his next thought. His voice had gotten louder, as if he was talking to Louis from a different room, yet his voice held a strange calmness as he explained his story.  
Louis didn’t know how to respond. Telling his story had seemed to anger Harry and Louis wasn’t sure what to say that would make the situation better. So, he nodded and hummed in agreement hoping Harry wouldn’t lash out at him.  
“So you came here, hoping it would keep you away from cocaine?” Louis questioned when Harry hadn’t begun talking again. Louis pulled his knees up to his chest just in case he needed to protect his other eye from becoming bruised.  
“Correct.” Harry ran a hand through his curls and sat back down. This time he was on the other side of the living room with his back leaning against the plain wall. He turned to face Louis.  
“And how long have you been here?”  
“Five days.”  
“And how is this plan working out for you?”  
“Oh, just grand.” Harry yawned, and then his body visibly shook.  
For a moment the room fell silent again. Harry yawned two more times, hugging his knees in an attempt to cease his tremors. They didn’t stop, like a revved engine ready to speed. While the two sat listening to the snow hit the house, Louis watched as Harry stared into the kitchen. He looked perplexed, or maybe angry with his eyebrows furrowed and his pink lips turning down. Louis watched as the boy consistently stretched out his long legs then pulled them back to his chest, cracked his knuckles and neck, and rubbed small circles into his elbows and other various joints. When Harry’s gaze turned away from the kitchen and landed on Louis, he smirked.  
“Alright, now that you know practically everything about my life, it’s your turn. Spill the beans about this dip shit of a boyfriend you have.”  
“I don’t actually know everything about you. For example, I’m completely unaware of your age, favorite color, favorite animal and favorite sport.”  
“Ah, well let me enlighten you then. I’m 19, my favorite color is blue, my favorite animals are dogs, and my favorite sport is track. Am I done now?”  
Louis never talked about himself so openly before. While he was living at James’, the only time he left the house was to go grocery shopping or run errands James assigned him. He didn’t have a job and didn’t have the funds to pay for college classes, so his days were mostly spent cooking and cleaning, then watching television or going on the internet until James came home from his office job. The man had warned him that when he went out of the house that he should never talk to anyone, and if he did to keep the conversation brief, and to never look anyone in the eye because “you can tell a lot about someone by looking them in the eye.” Now being scrutinized by Harry, who was eagerly waiting for his story, his blue eyes shifted to the floor and he huffed.  
“Well you’ve basically told me your whole life story so I guess it’s only fair if I share mine.” His voice came out small and slow, as he attempted not to think too much into his decision so much that he would regret it later. Harry whistled and clapped from the other side of the room; he’d certainly cracked Louis’ shell along with making him crack a small smile still facing the ground beneath them.  
“Well my boyfriend James and I got together when I was sixteen. He was nineteen and I remember feeling so cool for having a boyfriend outside of high school. When my parents had found out that we were dating, they strongly disapproved so we kept our relationship a secret. When I graduated, James came with me with tell my parents. I remember their faces. My dad turned beat red and began yelling and cursing; my mom had just sat silently on the couch. The two of us didn’t see what was wrong about our relationship considering they’d never even gotten the chance to meet him, but my parents are really religious and strict about not dating. They told me to leave and come back when I was “pure” again, so James had taken me to his place and I ended up staying for good. As soon as I moved in, he began acting funny. He’d become really secretive and aggressive. Football games, slow internet, anything that would bother a normal person would bother him ten times more. One time the toaster oven broke, so he picked it up and threw it out the window; the next day he’d bought a new toaster over and acted like nothing had happened. Soon enough, his anger was taken out on me. He’d bottle it all up and once he got home from work, he’d explode like a volcano. I’d thought about leaving him after two weeks, but where was I to go? My parents would just rub it in that the relationship didn’t work out and I was never allowed to talk to anyone so I didn’t have any friends to turn to, so I found this cabin; well, not at first. I’d found the forest first, then one day while I was taking a run, I found the cabin. I’ve been coming here ever since, but since it’s slightly out of the way. I only come when things get exponentially, god-awful.”  
As Artemis slowly pulled the moon across the night sky, secrets began to dribble out of their unlocked mouths. The air in the living room had grown chilly, and carried a heavy feel. It was almost as if the revelations that were uncovered in the few hours that they had been sitting in that room; made it untouchable with emotion. Too much was said inside that room and they both knew it.  
So, they dragged their tired bodies into the bedroom where Harry flirtatiously suggested they cuddle for warmth. With their limbs entangled under the dusty blanket, the two had almost fallen asleep when Louis spoke up.  
“You know, James would kill me if he ever found us.” He whispered, with superstition that if he mentioned his former lover’s name in the dead silence, he may actually appear.  
“I don’t think I could ever let him” Harry said in his deep, groggy, sleep filled voice. “Even with my shaking body and tired, deflating mind, I could never let him touch you ever again.”  
“Thank you. I guess.”  
Harry smiled, pulling Louis closer. Being comforted was something he hadn’t experienced since back in high school. James never cuddled with Louis anymore; never wanted to keep him warm and would never stand up for him in a fight; James would probably be the opposing force in the fight. Harry had actually volunteered to hold Louis close. Now knowing the severity of Louis’ situation, just hearing James’ sent a chill up Harry’s spine and he pulled Louis into his chest closer.  
As comfortable as the two were, Louis shifted so he could look into Harry’s now awoken face. His eyes were tired and his eyebrow arose in question as to why Louis disturbed his drowsy form by removing himself from Harry’s warm arms.  
“When you were telling me your story, you didn’t sound the least bit upset. I mean, you’re in an abandoned shack trying to kick your drug addiction with no allies but luck and perseverance.”  
“Ok?”  
“Well aren’t you concerned about yourself at all?” Louis was growing frustrated because even though he had only met Harry less than 24-hours ago, he was beginning to care about him. Louis didn’t necessarily want to see him waste his life away.  
“I guess I just repress my emotions and put them into my drugs; if that makes any sense. Look I’ve been really tired all day, can we get some sleep?”  
“Of course” Louis shifted so he was in the position he was previously in, snuggled into Harry’s warm body with his long arms wrapped protectively around Louis’ tiny body.  
“I know we only just met, but I really care about you Harry, and I don’t think I want to see you going through this anymore.”  
“I’m really glad I met you Lou.” Harry whispered before dozing off, letting his soft snores replace the silence.  
When Louis felt that Harry was finally asleep he let himself relax. Not once did he think about going back to James.  
The morning air was bitter and foggy. The snow had settled on the ground wrapping the forest in a white blanket. The trees blew frustratingly in the wind, upset that autumn had come a few months ago and ripped their warm coats from their branches. Although Harry and Louis hadn’t been keeping track, it was a quiet Saturday morning in London. Many families had taken the opportunity to sleep in and let the snow pile up in their driveways, not having to worry about it until the next day. All was quiet and happy; all except James. When he noticed Louis had ran he hadn’t bothered chasing after him, knowing he come crawling back home in a few hours. A few hours later when Louis wasn’t back, he began pacing his house, waiting for him at the door. James’ fists were clenched and his jaw was tight and he constantly bit his nails until there was nothing left to bite.  
When night fell he began the screaming. He cursed and shouted things like, “I thought you loved me!” and “I swear to god Louis when you get back in this house I will kill you.” Then he began ripping things. It started with pictures of the two of them, and then it moved onto unimportant papers, which eventually turned into important papers like bills and checks. He began breaking glass plates and cups. Then he flipped a table and punched four holes in the wall. As he huffed, James was surprised and thankful his neighbors didn’t call the cops on him.  
In the large forest in the small cabin, Louis slept peacefully in a dusty, ragged bed. His sleep that night had been one of the most peaceful night sleeps he’s ever gotten, despite the circumstances. Unfortunately, his slumber was interrupted by a brutal breeze that shook the entire infrastructure. His eyes peaked open immediately recognizing his surroundings. He reached for the covers, grabbing them and pulling them over his shoulders, wrapping himself in a cocoon. That’s when he realized he was alone.  
Where is Harry?  
He’s probably already awake; not that he has anywhere to go.  
Louis slowly made his way out into the living room. As soon as his tiny feet hit the floor, chills ran through his body causing him to pull the covers tighter around his shoulders and chest.  
This living room was empty and drab, with no Harry in sight.  
So Louis made his way back into the bedroom to wait until the curly haired boy showed up. His most prominent fear at the moment that kept striking his brain was what if Harry didn’t show up? What if he didn’t come back? What if Louis’ brain was so messed up that he dreamt up the whole meeting to compensate for his lack of a caring figure in his life?  
He sat back down on the bed peering around the room. The walls were white like the rest of the dismal cabin. The room was so small that there was only one other chair in the left corner facing the bed. That’s when Louis noticed the bathroom door was shut. See he’s in the bathroom, I’m just over reacting.  
Louis jumped up, this time not caring about his freezing feet, and knocked hard on the door.  
“Good morning!” He chirped trying to sound enthusiastic, despite the weather, their surrounds, and current situation.  
When he didn’t get a response, he knocked again; and again, and again. Finally Louis became irritated and began pounding on the flimsy door enough to almost break it down. Worry consumed his brain, so he did what he had to and opened the bathroom door praying Harry wasn’t butt naked or something.  
The shower curtain was the first thing he saw. Mold covered the awful floral pattern and it was turning brown, but more importantly, it was closed. Louis noticed the toilet was still full from yesterday and the bathroom was staring to smell like somebody had died. Dutifully, he bound up to the curtain, whipping it open.  
Louis felt his knees giving out at the sight and soon he collapsed over the side of the tub. Cocaine powder remnants appeared on his bare chest, a used intravenous and beer cans lying next to him, and one extremely drugged out Harry. His green eyes were shut and his face looked hard.  
He let out a loud noise that could be interpreted as a sob or a scream, but probably was intended as both. Louis tried tapping him lightly, just for his own sanity. When that didn’t work, he slapped Harry harder watching his curls bob over his eyes. Instinctively, Louis felt for Harry’s pulse. There wasn’t one in his wrist, and there wasn’t one in his neck. Louis grabbed his hand. It was cold and clammy. He wasn’t sure what he should be feeling. Was he allowed to feel devastated only after knowing the guy for a day? On one hand he had only met Harry yesterday and being upset might look creepy, yet Louis had learned more about this boy, and he learned more about Louis in the passed twelve hours than anyone else in Louis’ entire life. It was all because Harry cared.  
After looking over Harry’s cold dead body, Louis caught sight of a piece of paper folded neatly into a small square. He grabbed it and opened it, despite it being wet in some spots probably from the alcohol Harry had miraculously found to drink.  
Lou,  
Who would have guessed that they had had paper and a pencil in this place?  
I’ve always said that before I die I wanted to meet a handsome boy who cared about me as much as I cared about him. You were that guy. So thanks.  
Love, H. Xx  
Louis neatly folded the letter back into a small square and slipped it into his pocket. He slumped onto the ground leaning against the outside of the bathtub letting himself cry. Hot, salty tears ran down his face for about ten minutes before he decided he didn’t want to have to stare at Harry’s sad, dead body anymore. He lifted himself off of the cold tile and ran. Never again could he look at that house.  
Having no where else to go, about twenty minutes of vigorous running and profuse crying later, Louis stepped into a junkyard scene. Broken glass and papers scattered the floor. Pictures were torn from their frames and wood pieces from furniture were thrown aimlessly around making it difficult to find the floor. It seemed like just about everything in the house had been broken or damaged and that was only in the front room when Louis first walked in. Four holes lined the front wall, confirming his suspicions of the culprit. Louis stared, mouth hanging open, but before he could turn around and leave, a large figure towered over him.  
“Where were you Louis?” James snarled.  
Louis stammered and stumbled backward, colliding with the front door. James’ hands met the side of Louis head and he heard a lock click before cautiously looking up into James’ eyes. They radiated anger and his fists were clenched causing Louis to swallow audibly.  
“I asked you a question!” James screamed when Louis didn’t answer.  
“I- I got lost, J. I was so scared without you.” Lying had become a hobby. Louis had to come up with excuses knowing he couldn’t tell his boyfriend he ran away because he terrified that James was turning into a monster. Before James answered, Louis saw his hand being raised. He froze as James’ large palm rammed into his cold cheek. Being slapped stung, however it was the least painful of punishments.  
“Oh Louis, come here and give me a hug, I’m here now.” Sarcasm rang through his voice and Louis had no choice but to hug him.  
James scanned him up and down before hugging him, and he noticed something that sparked his curiosity. As the large man dipped down to wrap his body around Louis’ smaller one, his hand slowly reached down into Louis’ front pocket. Louis gasped trying to escape James’ massive grip and retrieve his letter before the cruel man could get to it. Unfortunately, James had a strong hold on his back as he mockingly read the letter out loud. His voice sounded fierce and furious, and all Louis heard was, “Who’s Harry?” before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback? :)


End file.
